The Moo Chronicles
by Poetrywriter16
Summary: Moo, R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The cow went moo.

The horse went moo.

The cat went moo.

The dog went moo.

The sloth went moo.

The otter went moo.

The penguin went moo.

The aardvark went moo.

The rabid rabbit went moo.

The pink lemur went moo.

The monkey went moo.

_**The banana went moo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_The Moo Chronicles continue…_

_**The banana went moo.**_

The orange went moo.

The apple went moo.

The starfruit went moo.

The tangerine went moo.

The tangelo went moo.

The strawberry went moo.

The blueberry went moo.

The cherry went moo.

The kiwi went moo.

The pomegranate went moo.

_**The broccoli went moo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_The Moo Chronicles continue…_

_**The banana went moo.**_

_**The broccoli went moo.**_

The lettuce went moo.

The cabbage went moo.

The carrots went moo.

The tomato went moo.

The asparagus went moo.

The turnip greens went moo.

The bustle sprouts went moo.

The spinach went moo.

_**The rib eye steak went moo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_The Moo Chronicles continue…_

_**The banana went moo.**_

_**The broccoli went moo.**_

_**The rib eye steak went moo.**_

The bacon went moo.

The steak went moo.

The pork chops went moo.

The riblets went moo.

The schnitzel went moo.

The hot dog went moo.

The hamburger went moo.

The pig meat went moo.

_**The yogurt went moo. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_The Moo Chronicles continue…_

_**The banana went moo.**_

_**The broccoli went moo.**_

_**The rib eye steak went moo.**_

_**The yogurt went moo.**_

The milk went moo.

The 1% milk went moo.

The 2% milk went moo.

The soy milk went moo.

The fat free milk went moo.

The regular boring milk went moo.

The strawberry milk went moo.

The vanilla milk went moo.

The chocolate milk went moo.

The ice cream went moo.

The chocolate ice cream went moo.

_**The corn went moo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_The Moo Chronicles continue…_

_**The banana went moo.**_

_**The broccoli went moo**_

_**The rib eye steak went moo.**_

_**The yogurt went moo.**_

_**The corn went moo.**_

The wheat went moo.

The wheat cereal went moo.

The bread went moo.

The whole grain bread went moo.

The half grain bread went moo.

The oats went moo.

The bran went moo.

The rye went moo.

The barley went moo.

_**The Hershey's bar went moo. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_The Moo Chronicles continue…_

_**The banana went moo.**_

_**The broccoli went moo**_

_**The rib eye steak went moo.**_

_**The yogurt went moo.**_

_**The corn went moo.**_

_**The heresy's bar went moo.**_

The heath bar went moo.

The Reese's cup went moo.

The fudge went moo.

The dark chocolate went moo.

The Hersey's kiss went moo.

The snickers bar went moo.

The three musketeers bar went moo.

The milky way went moo.

The butterfingers went moo.

_**The Wii went moo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_The Moo Chronicles continue…_

_**The banana went moo.**_

_**The broccoli went moo**_

_**The rib eye steak went moo.**_

_**The yogurt went moo.**_

_**The corn went moo.**_

_**The Hershey's bar went moo.**_

_**The Wii went moo.**_

The computer went moo.

The lawn mower went moo.

The TV went moo.

The lamp went moo.

The clock went moo.

The automatic door went moo.

The CD player went moo.

The iPod went moo.

_**The watering can went moo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_The Moo Chronicles continue…_

_**The banana went moo.**_

_**The broccoli went moo**_

_**The rib eye steak went moo.**_

_**The yogurt went moo.**_

_**The corn went moo.**_

_**The Hershey's bar went moo.**_

_**The Wii went moo.**_

_**The watering can went moo.**_

The shed went moo.

The hammer went moo.

The jackhammer went moo.

The wrench went moo.

The Philip's head screwdriver went moo.

The power screwdriver went moo.

_**The roses went moo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_The Moo Chronicles continue…_

_**The banana went moo.**_

_**The broccoli went moo**_

_**The rib eye steak went moo.**_

_**The yogurt went moo.**_

_**The corn went moo.**_

_**The Hershey's bar went moo.**_

_**The Wii went moo.**_

_**The watering can went moo.**_

_**The roses went moo.**_

The snapdragons went moo.

The tulips went moo.

The dandelions went moo.

The sun flowers went moo.

The lilies went moo.

The petunias went moo.

_**The idiot went moo.**_


End file.
